Imaginary
by Spork Master G
Summary: SQUEE! My first Squee story. ANOTHER songfic to Evanescence. REVISED STORY! Read again, please.


AN: This basically the original story, only revised. It was bothering me and I'm going to make it less literal. If you read it before, read it again and review. I want to know if it's better.  
  
IMAGINARY  
by Noodlebooty  
  
'Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, cannot cease for the fear of silent nights. Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming, the goddess of imaginary light.'  
  
Squee awoke from his nightmare. It was the same one he had been having all week. There was this giant clown chasing him and laughing. This time he even said ,'Laugh or die', or something along that line.  
He longed for one peacful night of beautiful, beautiful, dreamless sleep. He'd do anything for it.Even leave his mommy and daddy who 'loved' him very much.  
Everytime they would scare the crap outta him,he would repeat the same thing over and over again. His mantra.  
"It's just a dream. It can't hurt you. It's just a dream. It can't hurt you." Once he finally calmed himself down, there was a knock at the window. "SQUEE," he um...squee'd.  
"Pssst! Squee, it's me, Johnny. I have something for you," the homicidal maniac whispered from the windows.  
In the couple of months the crazy neighbor man was gone, he had grown paranoid and suspicious. This was generally one of those times he would start yelling freaky accusations.  
"What kind of something," he asked cautiously. Squee was afraid it would be another dead squirrel.  
"It's a sketch pad, here." Johnny took out a sketch pad and stuck his hand inside the window.  
"Cool." He took the sketch pad and relized something. This is usually were things go wrong. "What's wrong with it?! You poisened it, didn't you?! Is it anthrax, small pox, or SAR's?!"  
"What? No, it's an old sketch pad of mine. I found it. Thought you could use. Well, I should get going now. Bye!"  
Carefully he lifted the cover, his eyes cringed before he could see what was inside. Suddenly one huge, brown eye popped open. What? No bomb explosion, no sudden out break of purple polka dots all over his body?! He looked at the drawing, it was a sketch of a hand with nails going through it, blood and all. Squee wasn't that shocked, he kinda' expected worse.  
He laid the pad onto his desk and flopped back onto bed. This was going to be a long night.  
He wished he could just lay there and think about good stuff. If it weren't for monsters and spooks plaguing his every thought, he would. Of course, he was used to it all. The wettening of yourself during a really scary dream, the warm milk to help you sleep after an abduction, the ancient priest chantings to ward off werewolves and vampires. It was all old news.  
It would be so nice to dream of stars and planets. To be somewhere else, somewhere where you can think of writing and not be made fun because you know how to read. There was one place, where something good did happen.  
He had a dream of cloud watching. It was beautiful, cuz that's all he did. No more, no less. Just him and the clouds. No monsters, aliens, ghouls, goblins, ghosts, spooks, vampires, nuthin'.  
Squee fell asleep thinking of dreams and clouds, stars and distant, peacful planets. But, when he fell asleep, he fell into another nightmare.  
He was laying on the floor, writing a story. It was a very pretty day outside. He stood up, and walked to the window. Upon pearing outside, everything went dark. A flash of thunder disturbed the darkness that frightened little Todd.  
A sound of scratching on the floor made him jump. He covered his eyes with his hands. Maybe if he couldn't see the monster, the monster thing wouldn't see him. The faint sound of giggling danced around his ears. Slowly, he opened his eyes and was greeted with a snarling.  
"Boo," said the monster roughly, his teeth seemed to grow larger in size compared to young Todd's small stature. Squee made his trademark 'SQUEE' noise. The hideous beast growled.  
"AAAAGH!!!!!!!!" screamed little Squee, eyes growing continuously.  
In most dreams, this is where he woke up.  
But he didn't.  
Our little big eyed child ran to his bed. He recalled Shmee saying he could absorb his fears. But, unfortunately for him, he could not find him. The monster jumped onto the bed, sending Squee flying to the floor.  
"Sit still, I'm hungry," the creature growled towards poor Squee.  
"But...but...I DON'T WANNA BE FOOD," he cried. He dived under his bed in hopes of losing the monster. But, little Squee wasn't using his head, otherwise he would have known that a 10 foot monster would be able to pick up a bed.  
"Don't run." He lifted the bed and picked up Squee by the back of his shirt.  
"NOOOOOOO!!! DON'T EAT ME!!"  
He turned him upside down and hung him over his open mouth. He was about to be consumed when he woke up.  
"AAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Squee. He as sitting up in his bed and was drenched in sweat.  
At skool the next day he got in trouble again for doing good on a test again. Suspiciously good. He sighed and leaned his head on his hand. He wanted to leave this wretched world. He wanted to be in HIS world. For all he cares he doesn't even have to remember it, just so long as he leaves this horrible place for somewhere -anywhere- not here.  
He walked home and sat down at his desk. Taking out a peice of paper and a pencil, he wrote down 'IMAGINARY'. This story would be about his world. The wonderful place where there are no monsters, no nightmares, no homework, mommy remembers your name and the teacher isn't there to eat your homework then ask you what happened to it. Maybe, just maybe, if was good enough, his little wish would come true.  
  
THE END  
  
By Noodlebooty, sufferer of narcolepsy AND insomnia  
R+R peoples. 


End file.
